Various attempts have been made to prevent contamination of sewer systems with grease and/or oil effluent. Sometimes pressure is utilized in a closed vessel to attempt the separation of the liquid and particulate matter, and frequently straightforward settling is utilized. Other approaches use skimming-type devices in an attempt to physically displace the lighter liquids from the top of a settling tank.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a grease separation system which employs successive steps in sequence for effective separation of emulsified grease from water.
An important object of the present invention is the provision of the appropriate steps, in the proper sequence, to effect such separation in the most efficient manner but with a minimum of expense.
A corollary object of the invention is to provide such a separation system with appropriate safeguards against contamination of the water supply system used with the invention, and removal of heated vapors from the system which aids the cooling processes.